high school dxd the myth: Abaron no gensō-tekina sekai o tabi
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: el viaje por el fantástico mundo de Ávalon o Abaron no gensō-tekina sekai o tabi: despues del sacrificio que se realizo al detener a trixenea, issei reaparece en un mondo desconocido para el donde aparentemente nada tiene logica para lo que el creria o consideraria normal...asi es como issei va a dar al mundo desconocido de avalon un mundo de ensueños donde issei se vera envuelto.
1. Chapter 1

(oir:Resident Evil Code Veronica X Lachrymal Extended)

prologo:

han pasado dos dias desde aquel final...

dos dias en lo que me pregunto si hice lo correcto...

dos dias de preocupaciones alas que no puedo dar respuesta...

yo hyoudo issei...estoy en mundo nuevo desconocido para mi pues no hay señal de cel y ademas estado caminado en un bosque durante dicho tiempo sin encontrar algun indicio de civilizacion o siquiera muestras de estar en algun lugar sobrenatural como el inframundo o el cielo, aqui ami alrededor todo es tranquilo y casi imposible de creer pues solo estoy en un bosque, incluso los animales parecen ser de lo mas normales ya que no hay signos de nada: deforestaciones o cazas...

hace dos dias yo hyoudo issei me encontraba en la batalla final por detener la liberacion de trixenea sin embargo no todo salio como lo planeamos...

durante la batalla acorralamos a rizevim en el fin del mundo donde permencia encerrado trixenea sin embargo para evitar que se liberara nosotros los portadores de los longinus hicimos el sacrificio maximo...

* * *

flashback...

dos dias atras...

-que? lo dices encerio draig?¡ hay una manera de restaurar el sello de trixenea?-preguto el castaño viendo su sacred gear

-si compañero y ya que todos los longuinus estan reunidos aqui seria lo mas parecido al poder total de dios-dijo draig-sin embargo para ello nosotros tendremos que permenecer aqui para siempre-comento trste el dragon de gales

-que aque te refieres? draig?¡-el castaño estaba molesto pues la solucion que exponia era algo que no podria aceptar

-albion, tu estas de acuerdo con ello?-pregunto vali asu sacred gear

-si, nuestra era ya paso, es momento de que nosotros trasendamos ala historia como lo hemos estado siempre..vali quiero que sepas que fue un honro haber luchado con alguien como tu-contesto el sacred gear a su portador

-maldicion...tiene que haber otra forma-el castaño derramaba lagrimas mientras abrazaba su sacred gear

-por favor issei deja de ser un mocoso impertinente, tu me has demostrado ha sacrificarte por aquello que te importa, este es nuestro momento por favor compañero...no, hyoudo issei te lo pido dejanos terminar esto, es lo minimo que podemos hacer por ustedes, nuestros actuales portadores-la voz de draig se oia son dudas pero con un tono de tristesa, el castaño solo se aferraba mas a su brazo

-lo se...pero...el que no estes ami lado es...-el castaño no daba rienda suelta asus lagrimas, los demas portadores de los longuinus tampoco, incluido vali que habia logrado a encontrar a alguien como el en albion, dulio habai aprendido sobre la vida gracias al zenith tempest, leonardo habai aprendido que su longinus era annihiliaton maker mas que un sacred gear que creaba mosntruos era el creador de vidas las cuales varias fueron segadas durante la guerra contra la dxd cunado era miembro de la fraccion de los heroes, gasper vladi tenia en sus manos el dimencion lost y la Forbidden Balor View ambas le habain ayudado ha ser un hombre (aunque claro sigue viestido como trasvesti), por su parte saiarorg tambien lloraba su sacred gear y peon regelus nemea habian estado en todo momento para el asi como ambos habian llegado al entendimineto puro por sus corazones justicieros y comprenciones mutuas al combate, por su parte slash dog por su parte solo acariciaba asu sacred ger ahora con forma de perro canis lycaon quien le habia servido fielmente hasta ahora, por su parte valery sentia por ultima vez su sacred gear el santo grial que le habia permitido finalemtne hacer un mundo mejor para los vampiros, por su parte walvurga solo veia por ultima vez su sacred gear incinerate anthem si algo adoraba de su sacred gear era su forma de cruz y no cualquiera sino la que se uso para crucificar a cristo por lo que le ayudaba a poder compartir sus penas con el peso de esta un peso del cual se libraria ahora, por su parte reni veia su sacred gear absolute demise con una sonriza, por su parte nakiri el secretario de xenovia veia su innovate clean con mucha felicidad pues gracias a el pudo ser de utilidad a xenovia al momento de protegerla, solo issei que parecia aun no se habai hecho la idea de dejar ir a draig seguia derramando lagrimas mientras todos sentian pena por el, asi todos los sacred gears comenzaron a salir de sus portadores sin matarlos o dolor para volver los que tenian formas anteriores como dragones y leones a su determinada apariencia, el bosted gear no fue la escepcion, issei solo vio como draig se materializaba frente a el como un monton de brillos con la forma de draig

-ise por favor no llores sigue poniendote de pie como lo has hecho hasta ahora, pon en alto nuestro nombre como el sekyryutei-dijo draig con determinacion asu compañero

-s..si-issei solo lo veia con tristesa mientras cerraba su puño con impotencia, asi despedidos todos los sacred gears de sus portadores se diriguieron a los 13 sellos principales de la prision de trixenea para introducirse dentro sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo la bestia decidio no irse sin comenter su ultimo movimiento, asi con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de concentrar lanzo un rayo de energia contra los portadores de los sacred gears longinus antes de que los longinus usaran sus vidas para cerrar nuevamente el sello de forma definitiva, issei que fue el unico en espera eso y en ser el unico con un sacred gear vio venir el rayo de trixena asi con una decicion saco su espada ascalon de un circulo magico para golpear el rayo consiguiendo detenerle al costo de que esta espada se destruyera.

en aquel momento una luz fue intensamente vista mientras un rayo se alzaba de forma vertical al cielo y los portadores de sacred gears del lugar desaparecieran todos en la luz mientras los reyes dragones, las fuerzas de las fracciones y sus respectivos lideres, algunos remanentes de la brigada del khaos y la dxd veian como el campo de batalla era envuelto en un brillo resplandeciente...

* * *

bosque desconocido...

esos fueron los desencadenantes de mi extraña situacion y aun que sigo sin entender el por que se dio este resultado ahora no tenia muchas preocupaciones pues mis padres estaban de viaje y aun asi ya tengo 18 años por lo que si decido desaparecer no hubiese sido problema, encuanto a las chicas pues decidimos darnos un tiempo fuera de nuestra extraña relacion puesto que aunque gracias al combate logre adquirir habilidades tambien adquiri algunas ideologias asi como madure encuanto a mi forma de pensar, por lo que la idea de ser el rey del harem ya no me llamaba tanto la atencion y mucho menos tenia tantos pensamientos pervertidos salvo los que una persona...comun tendria que tener, asiq ue por ello decidi darme un respiro de aquella situacion tan disfuncional de harem ala cual tambien rias se unio pues ella era la ams afectada encuanto a esa relacion entre ella yo y las demas.

mientras mis pensamientos estaban sumerguidos en mi propia existencia y situacion actual no me percate de como algo se acercaba rapidamente, pero por alguna razon aun siendo un demonio y un dragon no escuche cuando lleagaron o se acercaron tanto hasta que volte a ver atras y resivi un golpe que me noqueo...

* * *

algunos minutos despues...

el castaño despertaba la luz del sol le daba de frente mientras estaba arrodillado

-un momento por que estoy arrodillado?-penso issei mientras abria los ojos, al ver su alrededro vio como el estaba en una base grande esposado y de rodillas en una pieza de madera junto a otros hombres.

el castaño vio que en donde estaba parecia ser un pueblo pero algo no encajaba, el poblado se veia antiguo y demaciado realista pues la gente reunida vestia ropa muy diferente ala acostumbrada en japon o en cualquier parte del mundo

-talvez esto sea una set de peliculas-penso el castaño para ver asu lado como sus compañeros en la misma posicion hacian plegarias a dios mientras lloraban-oye amigo? donde estoy? parece ser un error yo no formo parte de esta pelicula-comento el castaño asu compañero ala derecha, este solo lo vio un momento para despues comenzar a llorar nuevamente

el castaño al ver nuevamente vio que habian muchos guardias pero lo sorprendente es que usaban armaduras estilo chinas de color negras que aparentaban datar de la edad antigua pero con el detalle de que habian semi humanos y animales antropomorficos

-que diablos sucede aqui?-se pregunto el castaño antes de ver como un hombre alto con musculos en sus musculos y una gran espada bastarda que se acercaba asu compañero de la derecha para medir un golpe el cual asento con su espada degollando al hombre, issei habia visto muchas cosas similares en los animes y peliculas pero no algo asi ni mucho menos en la guerra con la brigada del khaos.

(oir:The Myth (神话) OST - 13 The Last Stand 決戰)

el castaño estaba preocupado ais que intento transformar partes de su cuerpo en dragon sin embargo no pudo, trato de usar sus habailidades como demonio pero fue el mismo resultado, que sucedia aqui?

-oye no se que sucede pero te aseguro que yo no he hecho nada malo aqui-decia issei tratando de safarse de su ejecucion pues ya que el verdugo alzaba su espada para cortar al castaño-por favor esto es poco moral, no es etico, solicito un abogado, tengo derecho auna llamada¡-el castaño trataba de exisgir sus derechos pero parecian ser ignorados-es este mi fin?!

antes de que el verdugo pudiera asentar el golpe un hacha corto las manos del verdugo haciendo que la espada callera atras del verdugo el cual sangraba, issei solo estaba respirando con rapidez, nuevamente habia sido salvado pero por quien?, al ver hacia enfrente vio como un grupo de hombres, mujeres y algunos mitad humanos y animales antropomorficos llegaban montados en caballos

-por la liberacion de fanelia!-grito el lider de los resien llegados, este vestia una armadura japonesa de samurai y en sus mano derecha se alzaba una katana

-todos eliminen a esos desgraciados!-ordeno el comandante de los captores de issei asi ala orden los soldados con armadura se pocicionaron frente al castaño y los condenados para sacar armas de fuego, cosa que confundio mas al castaño que no entendia nada de este mundo que le jugaba una mala pasada mientras un enfrentamiento entre los soldados y los liberadores luchaban

asi sin entenderlo sus esposas fueron destruidas por un disparo asi como el de sus compañeros quienes se pusieron de pie, issei al ver al techo de una casa vio una figura femenina con un rifle francotirador que lo veia, el castaño no entendia nada sin embargo unos soldados se acercaron a el, el castaño sabia que ellos no eran alguien con quien pudiera discutir racionalmente asi sin percatarse y a falta de su habilidades como demonio y dragon resivio una patada que lo lanzo alas escaleras de la base en la que se encontraba, frente a el permenecia una espada la cual tomo dandose vuelta y bloquenado dos espadas de los soldados con armadura para impulsarlos hacia atras geenrando que calleran,para que issei se levantara de pie y viera con determinacion como gente inocente era asesinada por los de armadura negra lo que genero que issei entrara en accion, asi tomando otra espada se diriguio hacia dos soldados para realizar un corte horizontal en ambos mientras giraba y bloqueaba una espada de otro enemigo para que el castaño callera al suelo y usando el peso de su oponente y con ayuda de su pierna lo arrogara hacia atras de el

issei se levanto para ver como los libertadores se retiraban depsues de conseguir su cometido, pero ahora el era el centro de atencion de todos los presentes enemigos asi que issei hizo una pose de guardia con doble espada en mano atento de los moviementos de sus oponentes como kiba le habai enseñado anteriormente, asi sin previo aviso un total de 15 soldados con espadas entre humanos y no se le lanzaban a el con espadas y lanzas, issei correspondio al ataque defendiendoce y cortando cuellos o extremidades sin embargo en su situacion actual no era rival para todos ellos y los que se reincorproraban o unian ala batalla, acaso este era el fin del sekyryutei?...

-toma mi mano!-una voz llamo la atencion del castaño, se trataba de un hombre de ropas blancas que montaba un caballo y corria hacia el castaño con su mano extendida, issei por reflejo tomo la mano montandoce en la espalda del hombre mientras salian a todo galope del pueblo seguidos de carios ginetes con arco y flechas asi como pistolas quienes no dudaron en dispara contra el castaño y el hombre con el que escapaba mientras entraban en un bosque

el camino se hacia mas dificil mientras cruzaban el bosque, hasta que vieron una luz al final de este, al salir vieron que se trataba de un risco

-oye vamos a caer¡-el castaño le advirtio pero el hombre no le hizo caso y siguio con su camino, los hombres de armaduras atras de el se acercaban a gran velocidad para apuntar al castaño y disparar mientras el y el hombre en el caballo saltaban al avismo, sin embargo tres balas dieron de relleno en la espalda de issei...

aunque no lo entendia bien algo le quedo claro, uno no tenia sus habilidades como demonio o dragon, dos estaba en un extraño mundo donde parecia que habia luchas constantes, tres habian armas de todo tipo; espadas, pistolas, armaduras, y rifles francotirador. sea donde sea que issei estubiera no era un lugar comun y corriente y aqui era almenos en capacidad aun humano no un demonio o dragon y mucho menos este lugar era su mundo...

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado este fic nuevo y sin mas esperen el siguiente

~see you next to illusion~


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1:el fin de una guerra y el inicio entrando en otra...

* * *

mi cuerpo se sientea pesado...

no se por que no puedo moverme...

que me sucede?...

el castaño se hacia preguntas mientras despertaba del largo sueño en el que se encontraba sumido...

lo primero que vio fue un borde, si un borde de una mesa en la que el estaba acostado...

-pero que demonios?¡-grito issei al ver que estaba en una mesa sin posibilidad para moverse aunque no sentia nada que lo atara, de hecho...no tenia nada solo estaba acostado como muñeco...

-veo que despertaste...-una voz le hablo al castaño que lo miro, se trataba del mismo que le habia salvado de aquel enfrentamiento imposible

-quien eres tu? donde estoy?-pregunto el castaño tratando de mover sus brazos sin conseguirlo

-no trates de moverte, tu cuerpo resivio multiples disparos, es un milagro que tres balas y dos flechas no hayan atravezado algun organo importante-dijo el joven que no aparentaba mas de 20 años que tenia en sus manos tres balas y dos flechas con sangre-en cuanto a donde estas bueno es facil de decir estas en el pueblo de...-antes que pudiese decir algo mas un hombre en armadura plateada de estilo europeo llego

oir:Halo Wars 2 - Infamy (Soundtrack OST)

-capitan el enemigo llega se aproxima desde las colinas del sur-declaro el resien llegado

-preparen las defenzas que se movilisen la artilleria y que preparen ala caballeria ligera-ordeno el peli negro issei que finalmente se puso de pie con dificultad no entendia nada

-que sucede? quien eres?-pregunto issei mientras se levantaba, sentia partes de su cuerpo aun dormidas y sin reaccionar correctamente

-escucha muy bien soy meng yi y lo que sucede es que estamos en guerra-declaro el joven para salir del lugar dejando al castaño atonito

issei vio su altededor para ver un tubo de metal el cual tomo para poder apollerse y salir de la tienda donde se encontraba, lo que no se espero ver afuera era algo que estaba mas alla de su comprencion apesar de todo lo vivido...

veia como el cielo oscuro y estrellado era iluminado por vengalas, a su alrdedor veia como un vasto ejercito de 500 hombres marchaban por batallones, pelotones, escuadrones y equipos. era una fuerza de combate pero habai algo que no encajaba estaban dibidias en dos grupos, el primer grupo contaba con armaduras medievales europeas y armaduras japonesas asi como caballos, lanzas, espadas, ballestas y cañones aparentaban ser un grupo militar casi antiguo de no ser que el segundo grupo de 250 soldados vestian los tipicos uniformes militares verdes de su mundo, armados de rifles y basookas, magnums y semiautomaticas, ametralladoras y lanzagranadas, contaban tambien con tanques, hummbe y algunos helicopteros y algunos vehiculos blindados.

issei no entendia el extraño ejercito que veia conformado por dos diferentes clases de fuerzas pero luego su vista se centro en el pelinegro que parecia diriguir alas tropas

-que haces aqui? deberias estar dentro¡-dijo el pelinegro al castaño que solo lo veia extrañado, sin embargo en esos momentos la tienda donde estaba el castaño fue destruida por una esfera de energia-diablos!-grito el chico al ver hacia atras como un ejercito de dragones aparecian de entre las nubes.

todos los soldados presentes estaban anonados a mas no poder

-dios mio..son dragones¡-grito un soldado con armadura al momento todo vehiculo que tubiera un arma de gran calibre comenzo a disparar hacia el cielo meintras multiples bolas de fuego golpeaban el cielo y de estas salian estraños seres con forma humanoide pero en llamas, parecian zombies hechos de llamas pues podia verse claramente todo el esqueleto de este ademas de que su forma de caminar era algo torpe pero no por eso eran menos letales pues uno de ellos consiguio levantar un tanque como si nada.

-pero que son esas cosas?-pregunto el castaño mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atras

-escucha tienes que salir de aqui-ordeno el pelinegro al castaño sin embargo este estaba temblando de miedo cosa que el chico noto y le molesto-joder demonios de fuego...asi tendra que ser...-dijo para desenfundar una espada de apariencia similar a duranda pero de color plateado y una gema roja- escucha tienes que salir de aqui ve al parque de autos y busca un angar te vere ahi para despejar el camino,ahora sal de aqui y si vez a alguna de las siguientes chicas llevatelas al angar 22 ahi estaran seguros y una cosa mas...ten cuidado con ellas -dijo el chico dandole a issei unas fotografias y unas llaves y una espada en vaina las cuales tomo-ahora sal de aqui!todos formacion diamante-ordeno asu escolta quienes obedecieron mientras sacaban lanzas para que asi todos se lanzarsen a enfrentar en combate contra los dragones que comenzaban a desender ala base y a atacar alos hombres bajo su mando.

issei solo veia como el grupo de caballeros se lanzaba al combate mientras el veia como aquel chico luchaba con su vida salvando asus subordinados, pero no tenia tiempo para estar estupefacto, cunado reacciono dio vuelta y salio corriendo entre varias explociones de vehiculos asi como de casas, algunos cuerpos llacian en el suelo muertos por lanzas o simplemente desmenbrados, issei se preguntaba que sucedia hasta que choco con alguien callendo el y la otra persona

-ouch...lo siento-se disculpo el chico para levantarse y tenderle la mano a la otra persona que la tomo para levantarse, aal ver el rostro de este issei se percato de que era una chica de cabellera rubia de no mas de 22 años, ella lleva un top negro con un diseño rojo en el medio con una esfera roja. Lleva un fondo negro apropiado, tenia dos plumas rojas gigantes en su parte superior y tiene un brazalete negro, una larga capa adherida a su parte inferior con las mismas plumas zapatillas y en sus manos llebaba dos pistolas.

-idiota no estorbes-grito la chica al castaño que sacaba las fotografias para ver que ella era la primera de las fotografias,sin perder tiempo issei tomo su mano y la jalo para comenzar a correr con ella-o..oye que te cres que haces? sabes quien soy?-pregunto la rubia

-no, no se quien seas sin embargo me ordenaron que te sacara de aqui-dijo el castaño seriamente mientras buscaba con su vista algo que le indicara donde estaba el parque de autos, desafortunadamente el castaño no sabia a donde iba o si almenos estaba alejandose de aquella batalla, la chica solo lo seguia para su desgracia

asi mientras corrian el castaño vio al frente como varios de estos demonios de fuego eran lanzados por varias partes, al llegar a una encrucijada vio una silueta que se levantaba para voltear a verlo,issei al obcervar claramente vio que se trataba de una chica...

no mas que una chica era una diabla de color rojo, y de cabellera larga y recta y ojos rojos. tenia una cola roja de un dinosaurio con pú su frente tenia una "joya chakra" grabada en la cabeza, y pequeños cuernos negros en los lados de la cabeza, justo por encima de las orejas. vestia un vestido corto de color rojo con un ribete blanco peludo alrededor de su cuello, los puños, y la parte inferior del vestido, y un cinturón negro. Sus pies y las piernas están cubiertas por largo, negro, la altura del muslo botas, aunque el castaño no tenia mucho ese sentimiento pervertido que lo impulsaran en su juventud ahora era ese moento en el que un residuo de este le decia que la chica era realmente hermosa ya que al igual que la rubia tenian un cuerpo muy atractivo.

el castaño estaba sorprendido en toda su vida habai conosido demonios angeles y caidos pero nunca una diabla lo que consideraba algo increible sin embargo una explocion cercana lanzo unos vientos fuertes que alzaron su falda revelando que ella llevaba unas pantis rosa cosa que el castaño no perdio de vista,

una vez el viento seso el castaño saco las fotografias para verlas y efectivamente se trataba de la misma chica, lo que le generaba algunas controversias sobre porque aquel pelinegro tenia esas fotografias?

-ha...eliza que sucede pense que estabas protegiendo el lado oeste de la base-dijo la diabla

-bueno lo estaba haciendo sin embrago me tope con este chico y me trajo aqui, sucede algo para que me llamaras?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo siento ni siquiera lo conosco-disculpo la chica

-no hay tiempo necesito que me sigas-dijo el castaño

-bien si va elizabeth entonces habra una masacre sin duda alguna y no quiero perdermela-dijo la chica mientras seguia alos dos chicos quienes comenzaban a correr

-oye te tengo una pregunta, quien eres tu?-pregunto la rubia al castaño

-soy issei..hyoudo issei y si no es problema me gustaria que me dijeras quien eres tu y ella y que sucede aqui?-pregunto el castaño minetras seguia corriendo por la base sin tener idea de a donde ir

-mi nombre es elizabeth soy la reina del inframundo y ella es mimi princesa de el infierno-contesto la chica rubia

-si asi es aunque que clase de pregunta es esa de que sucede aqui? que acaso no es obvio? el ejercito de drax nos ataca-contesto la diabla-en que clase de mundo viviste los ultimos 12 años?-pregunto la chica

-bueno seria dificil de explicar pero ni yo mismo lo se...de un momento a otro estaba en una batalla contra trixenea y ahora estoy aqui en este lugar donde aparentemente perdi mis poderes y en donde tambien me estubieron a punto de ejecutar cortandome la cabeza y ahora despierto y estoy envuelto en una batalla buscandolas a ustedes y estas otras dos chicas-dijo el castaño mostrando las fotografias alas chicas, en ellas estaban las fotos de mimi y elizabeth asi como de otras dos chicas

-por que nos buscabas a nosotras y a chi y a izana?-pregunto eliza

-ya te dije me dijeron que lo hiciera...era...oh si me lo ordeno ese tal meng yi...aunque tiene un nombre raro? suena casi chino-dijo el castaño

-chino? que ese eso?-pregunto mimi

-es..luego te lo explico de momento tenemos que encontrarlas a ellas-dijo el castaño

-bueno de izana no sera problema si que la podemos dejar a final sin embargo a chi...bueno ella-dijo elizabeth con una cara algo...inusual

-mimi!- una voz femenina se escucho y de la nada la diabla tacleo a alguien tirandolo al suelo, el castaño que vio esto volteo a ver que se trataba de una chica,Su cuerpo era completamente negro y un rostro pálido asic omo un busto muy atractivo similar al de xenovia.tenia el pelo muy largo de color jengibre que llegaba a las rodillas( en un estilo similar al de akeno pero suelto), con flequillo y dos tentáculos largos que han partido desde el resto de su pelo.Sus ojos son de color verde brillante con negro, casi como engranajes entorno y sus cejas eran como Flamas chica llevaba un kimono de color rosa, con adornos de color rosa oscuro cubiertas de diseños remolino rectangulares. Su cabeza está adornada con un sol de color rosa junto con dos cadenas largas unidas a dos de los picos en la cabeza, que termina en plumps rojos. Ella también se observa con un kimono corto, al igual que su largo, con guantes de oro hombro. Su kimono está atado con la cinta roja en un arco recortado por una circular de oro plateado con un ventilador blanco fundido de salida de la misma. Ella también lleva los calcetines de color rosa con sandalias, un brazalete de oro y tenia las uñas rojas asi como una katana negra. el castaño al ver que mimi le habia caido encima le dio vista a debajo de su kimono revelando que ella llevaba bragas rojas.

-este bueno eso fue algo mas facil-dijo el castaño algo extrañado por el encuentro de aquellas chicas

-y que me lo digas son un dolor de cabeza-comento elizabeth-bueno solo falta encontrar a izana lo mas probable es que este en el angar-considerando la situacion actual es lo mas logico asi como que meng vaya a proteger la unica nave de escape-dijo la rubia mientras el castaño no entendia nada

-nave? en que clase de mundo he venido a dar?-se preguntaba el castaño, nada en ese mundo parecia tener sentido para el- por cierto tu que eres?-pregunto el castaño considerendo que en lo que llevaba en ese mundo habia visto animales antropomorficos, una princesa del inframundo, una princesa del infierno y unas criaturas de fuego asi que ahora se cuestionaba que clase de de ser tenia enfrente.

-bueno soy una idol en el inframundo y el mundo humano pero si te refieres a que raza pues soy una Shoguness de la Oscuridad-contesto la chica

-he...conque una Shoguness de la Oscuridad-dijo el castaño tratando de recordar de donde habia oido de eso-un momento...una Shoguness de la Oscuridad, quieres decir que eres una demonio japonesa?!-el castaño solo habia oido de los Shoguness de la Oscuridad en leyendas japonesas y una raza que jamas vio en su permenencia en el mundo sobrenatural

-bueno supongo que si aunque jamas he oido de un lugar llamado japon o japonesa-dijo la chica de tez negra

-como sea alovdaron que hacemos aqui?!-pregunto eliza molesta

-es verdad tenemos que salir, alguien sabe donde esta izana san?-pregunto issei

-san? que es eso? como sea. y si, debe de estar cerca del parque de automoviles en el angar 22-comento eliza

-angar 22?-el castaño no entendia nada de este mundo, aun asi pidio alas chicas que lo llevaran a ese lugar consuerte saldria de esta batalla tan bizarra

* * *

angar 22...

sub nivel 10...

en el lugar las explociones sacudian un laboratorio con equipo altamente sofisticado, mientras alguien trabajaba extenuantemente en algo

-izana tienes que preparte saldremos de la base ahora-ordeno meng quien tenia su armadura con grietas y algo de sangre excurriendo de algunos lados

-sabes que eso estoy asiendo, encuanto comenzo el ataque supe que seria evidente nuestra derrota, despues de todo el cuartel general ordeno a la fuerza principar de esta base buscar esas anomalias dimencionales de hace algunos dias aunque para nuestra suerte tambien dejaron mucho equipo que use para terminar de perfeccionar la arma definitiva-dijo una chica traje formal con falda de color rosa asi como zapatillas del mismo color, usaba una camisa blanca debajo del traje y una corbata negra,asi como una larga bata blanca de laboratorio y grandes gafas redondas en sus ojos con iris rosas, tenia una cabellara color jenjibre (su estilo de peinado era similar al de akeno pero sin liston o puntas)

-tienes razon aun asi crees que este lista para usarse?-pregunto el pelinegro

-es probable sin embargo hay que encontrar algun sujeto que sea capaz de usarla depsues de todo su energia fue extraida del dragon rojo-dijo izana mientras tecleaba una computadora

-lo se solo espero podamos encontrarle antes de que sea tarde-dijo el pelinegro

-bueno pues no perdamos mas tiempo que esperas ve a buscar alas demas tenemos que salir de aqui rapido-dijo la chica acomodandoce sus lentes

-ya encarge a alguien que lo hiciera-dijo el chico

-dios mio pobre del desafortunado que tubo esa suerte-comento la chica cruzada de brazos...

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado este fic nuevo y sin mas esperen el siguiente

~see you next to illusion~


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2:comienzo de la aventura, el timeskip...

* * *

-sabes que eso estoy asiendo, encuanto comenzo el ataque supe que seria evidente nuestra derrota, despues de todo el cuartel general ordeno a la fuerza principar de esta base buscar esas anomalias dimencionales de hace algunos dias aunque para nuestra suerte tambien dejaron mucho equipo que use para terminar de perfeccionar la arma definitiva-dijo una chica traje formal con falda de color rosa asi como zapatillas del mismo color, usaba una camisa blanca debajo del traje y una corbata negra,asi como una larga bata blanca de laboratorio y grandes gafas redondas en sus ojos con iris rosas, tenia una cabellara color jenjibre (su estilo de peinado era similar al de akeno pero sin liston o puntas)

-tienes razon aun asi crees que este lista para usarse?-pregunto el pelinegro

-es probable sin embargo hay que encontrar algun sujeto que sea capaz de usarla depsues de todo su energia fue extraida del dragon rojo-dijo izana mientras tecleaba una computadora

-lo se solo espero podamos encontrarle antes de que sea tarde-dijo el pelinegro

-bueno pues no perdamos mas tiempo que esperas ve a buscar alas demas tenemos que salir de aqui rapido-dijo la chica acomodandoce sus lentes

-ya encarge a alguien que lo hiciera-dijo el chico

-dios mio pobre del desafortunado que tubo esa suerte-comento la chica cruzada de brazos, minetras en esos momentos un elevador bajaba al laboratorio, las puertas se abrieron dando vista al castaño y las tres chicas con el

-por favor que alguien me salve-dijo el castaño mientras las tres chicas le apretaban entre sus pechos, la razon ellas estaban peleando entre si por rasones desconosidas y el castaño para su mala suerte estaba en medio fuego cruzado

-oigan chicas tenemos que salir de aqui, si pudiesen dejar de pelear un momento-dijo el chico con sus ojos cerrados, era evidente estaba acostumbrado a estas conversaciones, las chicas al escuchar la voz del chico se tranquilizaron y salieron del elevador mientras el castaño estaba respirando rapiidamente-lo siento si casi te matan-dijo el pelinegro

-no esta bien antes solia estar en estas situaciones-dijo el castaño recordando al grupo gremory-como sea y como saldremos de aqui?-pregunto issei

-bueno para eso esta eso de alla atras-señalo el pelinegro mientras el castaño se asomaba y veia una nave de gran tamaño donde abordaban heridos y civiles a esta, el castaño estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba ver que todos ayudaban para subir abordo

una explocion sacudio las instalaciones tirando a todos los de pie a excepcion de issei que seguia de pie al estar acostumbrado a explociones sin embargo el elevador comenzo a bajar hasta el piso donde se encontraban ellos, las puertas lentamente comenzaron a arder en rojo fuego para derretirse y dar vista aun grupo de seis demonios de fuego. los cuales comenzaron a aterrorizar a todos quienes comenzaron a correr hacia la nave desesperadamente, mientras issei, meng y las chicas veian ala bestias

-chicas salgan de aqui, tu tambien issei-dijo el pelinegro para desenfundar una espada la cual se veia vastante dañada, las chicas comenzaron a salir corriendo para porteger alos civiles y heridos pero el castaño solo veia alos demonios con fueria para desenfundar su espada que le dio meng momentos antes

-yo soy el sekyriutei asi que yo tambien luchare-declaro issei, meng solo lo vio con sorpresa para luego sonreir

-bien demostremoles quienes somos-dijo el peliengro apra lanzarse a la batalla

por su parte las chicas corrian para proteger alos civiles sin embargo izana volteo a ver hacia atras y ver como su invento el arma mas poderosa de todas permanecia aun en la mesa lo que la hizo dar vuelta para ir por ella.

el duo de chicos luchaban desesperadamente por retener alos demonios sin embargo sus espadas con cada ataque comenzanab a calentarse hasta que se derritieron, ambos comnezaron a retroceder ahsta que uno de los demonios dejo de verlos y volteo a ver a izana que corria hacia una mesa, este solo dio un salto para ir por ella, issei que vio esto dejo a meng solo para ir tras el demonio.

izana por su parte que estaba en la mesa desconectaba la "arma mas poderosa de todas" solo para ver como el demonio caia en la mesa destruyendola para que por la sorpresa del demonio izana callera al suelo tirando el "arma" la cual rodo detras de el, la chica no sabia que hacer ya que estaba asustada, sin embargo un disparo se oyo atras de el demonio para vaporizarlo, se trataba de issei que tenia en sus manos un arma muy parecida auna pistola plateada

-vaya que buena arma!-dijo el castaño impresioando por el arma

-no es cualquier arma, es un sistema magico multi propositos, contiene en su interior el alma del dragon rojo del infierno-declaro la chica con lentes, el castaño por su parte estaba solamente sorprendido por la informacion

-multipropositos? eso significa que puede cambiar de forma?-pregunto issei

-si pero para que quieres que cambie de forma?-pregunto la chica

(oir:Mazinkaiser OST Track 07 Fellow)

-ya lo veras...-asi el castaño comenzo a concentrarse y para que siguiente el arma comenzara abrillar- adelante brilla! over boster!-dijo el castaño dando un salto al cielo minetras comenzaba a brillar su cuerpo, en aquellos momentos solo un arma venia a su mente, algo con lo que estaba familiarizado

al instante el cuerpo del castaño comenzo a ser cubierta por una armadura roja que el conocia y que era en lo que se habia estado concentrando, si...se trataba de la scale mail del boosted gear, asi el castaño aterriso entre todos mientras la cientifica lo veia con sorpresa pues no crei la facilidad con lo que hizo su acto

-bien parece ser que funciona casi igual que un sacred gear-penso el castaño- en ese caso tomen esto!-ala vez el castaño juntaba sus manos lo suficiente para generar una esfera de energia verde entre estas y alnzarla contra el elevador y tres demonios los cuales desaparecieron al instante, la explocion genero una nuve de humo que sego a todos a escepcion del castaño que aparecio junto a alos otros dos demonios restantes y asentarles un golpe en su rostro destruyendo sus craneos y matandolos al momento, despues de que el humo se disipo todos vieron como issei aun en la scale mail veia sus propias manos para desaparecer y volver a mostrar al castaño, la cientifica se acerco al castaño rapidamente

-c..como hiciste eso?! esta arma es nueva y asi como si nada la usate?! quien eres tu?!-pregunto esperando alguna respuesta del castaño, este solo se rasco la cabeza

-bueno es dificil de explicar, sin embargo he usado cosas asi alo largo de estos 3 años-comento issei

(oir:Ichiro Mizuki - Mazinkaiser no Thema)

-que?¡-la chica no entendia nada pero al momento otros cinco demonios atravezaron el techo tirando al castaño que tomo la pistola para tratar de volver a usar el scale mail sin embargo no se podia concentrar tan rapido considerando que no era el mismo bosted gear, sin embargo uno de estos demonios desaparecio en una luz, el castaño volteo a ver a la dra que tenia otra pistola pero esta tenia un diseño de dragon.

-meng toma esto-al decir eso izana lanzo el arma al peliengro quien la atrapo

-okay...adelante kaiser scale mail!-grito el pelinegro mientras era cubierto de golpe por una armadura similar al scale mail pero con un diseño mas rovusta y algo mas musculosa asi como mas alta de color negro con gemas de color rojo, dos en sus hombros(se veria de manera similar al mazinkaiser de los ovas mazinkaiser pero en convinacion con el scale mail-buscar en google)

-que?...el scale mail? es eso posible?-pregunto issei a la cientifica

-si tu arma y el de meng son sistemas duales de transformables-dijo al chica mientras todos lo veian con sorpresa

-que clase de poder es capas de esto? pense que dios era el unico capaz de hacer sacred gears?-dijo issei

-asi es sin embargo estas no son sacred gears, estas son las defender gears, la tuya es el "X defender" que usa como nucleo de poder el corazon de un dragon rojo de fuego mientras que el de meng es el "V defender"que usa un nucleo de un dragon oscuro-explico la chica

-x defender?...bien entonces aqui vamos otra vez... X_defender transformacion modalidad scale mail!-ala orden la pistola brilllo a peticion de su portador para cambiar de forma y volverse una armadura carmesi- okay te mostrare el verdadero poder de un dragon, el sekiryuutei, el dragon del infierno!-grito ise mientras activaba sus propulsores y se diriguia hacia dos demonios para tomarlos y salir con ellos por el ollo en el que entraron, meng siguio a issei con los otros dos demonios, las chicas por su parte solo continuaron ayudando ala evacuacion...

en la superficie ambos dragones estaban rodeandos por el enemigo, que los superaba con crestes

-y bien que hacemos?-pregunto meng

-lo unico que sabemos hacer...luchar!-el castaño no dudo en lanzarse contra el enemigo con sus propulsores

-me gusta ese plan-respondio meng siguiendo al castaño

al momento ambos comenzaron a entrar en combate contra el enemigo lanzando dragon shots o silmplemente desmenbrando al enemigo, el campo de batalla se habia vuelto una masacre de demonios los cuales no podian seguir al enemigo, solo los dragones en el cielo veian sus movimentos

los golpes eran efectivos pero no para destruir tantos demonios lo cue genraba que algunos se ensimaran sobre de ellos atrapandolos apresar de ir muy rapido con ayuda de sus propulsores, asi ambos terminaron siendo sometidos por lod demonios que los tomaron de los brazos aferrandoce a ellos generando demaciado peso para los propulsores de ambas armaduras

-j..joder sueltenme-decia el castaño tratando de soltarse sin embargo no podia ya que solo tenia su velocidad y los dragon shots, o asi era hasta que resivio una transmicion

-issei me escuchas?..-la voz de la cientifica se escuchaba por un sistema de comunicacion

-dra izana? como es que puedo oirla?-pregutno el castaño desde dentro de su armadura

-olvidas que yo cree esos dispositivos? ademas aunque tenia pensado hacer que se volvieran armaduras en un futuro no muy lejano despues de unas pruebas pero ya que lo estas usando creo que sera mejor para mi-dijo la dra tecleando desde una consola

-hable rapido-dijo issei

-escucha instale sistemas de defenza y armas para el modo armadura-dijo la chica- te enviare los datos-al momento la informacion se envio a ambas armaduras

-okay ya lo tengo...-el castaño leyo las armas con lsa que contaba en aquel momento-mmm...bien veamos...-el castaño veia una serie de ataques que desconocia, apesar de que la armadura se parecia al scale mail no era la misma algo que le incomodaba al castaño pero no tenia tiempo para eso-bien aqui vamos... **Koshiryoku Beam!** -el castaño cuando dijo eso los ojos de su casco brillaron de un color verde intenso para despues disparar rayos de estos los cuales atravezaron en linea a varios enemigos-q..que...genial ha sido eso!-el castaño estaba impresioando por el ataque

-no estiempo para entretenerse issei, **Shoulder Slicer!** -la armadura negra al decir esas palabras saco de las gemas en sus hombros dos espadas las cuales desenfundo para tomar una pocicion de guardia con una espada y lanzarle la otra al castaño que la tomo-adelante issei-el pelinegro conenzo a avanzar hacia los demonios mientras los cortaba

issei por su lado los enfrentaba con maestria justo como kiba le enseño a hacerlo, no era muy dificil considerando que el enemigo no usaba armas asi que era relativamente facil para el derrotarlos o eso creia hasta que una explocion lo lanzo lejos

(oir:Mazinkaiser OST Track 07 Fellow)

-p..pero que...demonios?-se pregunto el castaño al ver al cielo viendo una silueta en el aire-q..que es eso?-pregunto el castaño

-n..no puede ser... el general de la fraccion gamilas, ricardo!-la voz del pelinegro parecia sorprendida

-lo conoces?-pregunto issei

-s..si es el general mas fuerte del ejercito enemigo...-comento el pelinegro

-el mas fuerte?...mmm, que sucede si decido derrotarlo?-dijo issei mientras se reincorporaba y veia al hombre en el cielo, se trataba de alguien con armadura oscura (estilo black knight de sonic sonic y el caballero negro)

-no lo se pero si quieres derrotarlo yo te ayudare-comento el pelinegro acercandoce al castaño

-esperen chicos el esta en el cielo y las armaduras no cuentan con un sistema de propulcion para vuelo, apenas pudieron salir del sub sotano con una expulcion de energia extrema-comento izana

-jajajaja no me subestimes...yo soy el sekiryuutei..hyoudo issei-el castaño parecia convencido de derribar a aquel tipo en el aire-meng san ayudame a llegar a alla arriba-dijo el castaño ala armadura negra

-solo dime meng, y no te preocupes por eso ya lo tengo planeado...solo necesitamos llegar a alla arriba entonces que te parece esto-el pelinegro tomo al castaño del pectoral de la armadura para cargarlo y dar vueltas con el rapidamente como si de un muñeco se trataze para arrogarlo al aire contra ricardo, el castaño se diriguia hacia el decidido a acentarle un golpe sin embargo una fuerza misteriosa lo lanzo devuelta abajo callendo en un camion de carga destruyendolo.

-q..que fue eso? no fue una barrera magica entonces que?-se pregunto el castaño al no ver ningun circulo magico de invocacion

-issei, estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro acercandoce al castaño solo para confirmar que efectivamente estaba bien-menos mal...parece ser que tiene una especie de campo de fuerza, asi que los rumores eran ciertos, el es intocable-dijo el pelinegro con ojos serios

-intocable?...je, dejame decirte algo meng...yo...creo milagros, sin importar que tan imposibles o extraños sean-comento el castaño levantandoce para ver nuevamente ala armadura flotante-oye tu ricardo lucha como hombre-el castaño llamo a su rival en el aire,este solo lo vio

-misera basura humana, por que deberia rebajarme a ustedes, dos meros humanos con residuos de dragon?-pregunto la ramdura

-residuos de dragon?-el castaño no entendia y volteo a ver al pelinegro con extrañesa-no me importa te derribare con el siguiente golpe, meng hagamoslo otra vez-el castaño ordeno al otro chico que asintio y tomo nuevamente al castaño del pectoral para vulver a impulsarlo y lanzarlo al cielo

-estupidos, no entienden que su resistencia es inutil?-pregunto ricardo listo para usar su barrrera-campo de distorcion-con aquel pensamiento nuevamente una barrera de polaridad invertida mientras veia al castaño acercarse a el solo para que este chocara con su barrera con su puño extendido-idiota te dije que seria inutil tu jamas me tocaras-declaro ricardo

-no...me...SUBESTIMES IDIOTA, PROPULSORES ACTIVADOS-con aquella orden los propulsores en su espalda se activaron generando rayos entre el puño y la barrera mientra sel castaño comenzaba a romper la barrera

-n..no puede ser es posible que tu puedas romperla?-se pregunto ricardo antes de su barrera fuera destruida, pero con gran maestria desenfundo su espada de su vaina para con ella rechazar el golpe y impulsar al castaño al suelo-idiota fue increible que detruyeras mi barrera pero eso no significa que...-ricardo sintio algo atras de el y se movio sin embargo un fuerte dolor se expandio un corte se realizo en su rostro destruyendo parte de su careta, se trataba de meng quien habia realizado el ataque que hirio al general

-no nos subestimes estupido-declaro meng a ricardo antes de que con sus propulsores a tope se diriguiece al suelo donde se estrello

-m..malditos humanos...tropas retiremonos-ordeno ricardo mientras los demonios obedecian asi como los dragones y el mismo general se retiraba, en el suelo ya sin sus armaduras y con sus ropas algo quemadas y rasgadas veian como el ejercito enemigo se retiraba

(oir:Zillion: The Shooting Master - 11 - DO NOT CRY)

-ja..no era tan intocable como pensabas-dijo el castaño

-eso parece...-contesto el chico

-y bien ahora que sucedera aqui?-pregunto issei al ver la base destruida

-solo nos queda replegarnos ala capital de ecclesia al norte pra rendir informacion sobre el invento de izana asi tambien de como tu...hyoudo issei conseguiste repeler a ricardo, por eso...gracias-dijo meng estirando la mano al castaño quien la vio antes de tomarla y darse un apreton de manos

-no hay de que, solo es mi trabajo, aunque ahora que todo termino que hare?-pregunto issei para su futuro aun incierto

-pues...por que no consideras unirtenos a nosotros? con tus habilidades y manejo de esa arma no creo que sea problema para ti? asi que que dices?-pregunto meng

-...mmm...-el castaño lo meditaba hasta que tomo una decicion- sbaes que puede que con ustedes y con ayuda de izana encuentre una forma de volver a mi mundo-comento el castaño

-mundo?...eso quiere decir que tu vienes de otro mundo?-pregunto meng

-bueno eso parece, llege aqui hace tres dias despues de una ardua batalla, quien sabe quizas izana si pudo crear un sacred gear pueda ser capas de encontrar la forma de regresarme-comento issei mientras una plataforma asendia del angar 22, se trataba de una nave de color gris claro casi blanco y verde pasto, con configuracion de ave, de 6 cañones, 3 por aleron- y esa es la nave?-pregunto issei

-si el prototipo de la nueva nave prototipo de la ramda de ecclesia el: **SL-1200 MkII _Gekko-_** comento meng

-mmm...es...increible, me pregunto como se vera en accion con esas armas?-dijo el castaño

-no dispara de momento solo es una nave de transporte operativa al 43%-dijo izana acercandoce a los chicos

-y que clase de conbustible usa?-pregunto issei

-combustible? no se que sea eso pero si te refieres a su fuente de energia seria un nucleo magico mk vi, lo mismo que usan el X y el V defender solo que con potencia de sobra-dijo izana explicandolo de manera facil-pero como sea sera mejor que se apresuren que estamos apunto de despegar-dijo la dra alejandoce, el peliengro y el castaño se vieron entre ellos para depsues correr tras la chica con bata...

* * *

(oir:JAM Project - Dragon (spanish subs))

timeskip...

un año despues...

ha pasado ya un año desde que yo hyoudo issei llege a este pais llamado avalon, y ha pasado un año desde que me involucre en esta guerra del lado de ecclesia, la fraccion aliada en contra de los gamilas.

un largo año de guerra y ahora finalmente estamos cerca de terminar con ella, asi como descubrir por que fui traido aqui, si yo el general hyoudo issei lo prometo, descubrire el detras de todo esta lucha en avalon asi como que sucedio en mi ausencia en kuoh...

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado este fic nuevo y sin mas esperen el siguiente

~see you next to illusion~


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3:bitacora y preparacion...

* * *

 **planeta tierra: fin del mundo...**

 **pricion de trixenea...**

 **pov azazel...**

soy azazel ex lider de los angeles caidos y actual director en jefe de gregori, han pasado ya un año desde el fin de la guerra contra la brigada del khaos.

un largo año...

duerante la batalla final un pilar de luz se alzo al cielo justo cuando se sello a trixenea nuevamente, en aquel momento esperabamos que fuese alguna clase de poder destructivo sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, solo fue una estela de energia que nos sego por un tiempo pero una vez terminada la batalla todos los que quedamos en aquel paramo abandonado en los confines del mundo nos percatamos de algo...

hyoudo issei habia desaparecido...

aunque los portadores de los longuinus afirman que el trato de detener el ultimo ataque de trixenea antes de que este fuera sellado nuevamente sin embargo lo unico que fue encontrado en el centro de origen del pilar de luz aparecio unicamente su espada sagrada ascalon destruida y sin posibilidad de reparacion...

literalmente esa unica prueba indicaria que hyoudo issei murio salvandonos a todos de aquel ataque sin embargo estoy seguro que eso es improbable ya que es de issei de quien hablamos...

si el pervertido capas de regresar de la muerte...

si alguien pudo sobrevivir al atauqe mas poderoso de el mallor mal de este mundo sin duda es el...

es por ello que no descanzare hasta saber que sucedio con el, por ello ahora me encuentro en el sello de trixenea para descubrir que sucedio con issei aquel dia...

* * *

 **planeta gaea, continente de avalon...**

 **capital de eccelsia...**

 **pov issei...**

 **bitacora personal:...**

(oir:Michael Bradley - Lonely Soldier Boy (subtitulado)

 _soy hyoudo issei, anteriormente hace mas o menos un año llege a este lugar, un planeta llamado gaea y mas especificamente al continente de avalon._

 _este mundo parecia estar conformado por multiples razas, demonios, angeles, dragones, esbirrios y demas criaturas mitologicas o imaginarias, sin embargo llege en un momento inoportuno pues el continente de avalon se encontraba en guerra contra la fraccion gamilas, una especie de fuerza militar constituida por criaturas magicas y demonios de la oscuridad diriguidos por el actual gobernante y señor de la oscuridad: "Encablossa"._

 _todos aquellos que ahora le hacen frente a estas fuerzas de la oscuridad son la alianza de la luz bajo la bendicion del choushin o el trío de deidades hiper-dimensionales responsables de la creación del multiverso y todas las dimensiones superiores de la existencia: Washu , Tsunami y Tokimi._

 _las fuerzas que hacen frente a las fuerzas de la oscuridad son las legiones de la luz, una coalicion de todas las razas que se opusieron a la fraccion de la oscuridad, la cual esta bajo la bandera de la nacion sagrada ecclesia._

 _las legiones dela luz estan comandadas por los 7 heroes o caballeros reales de la luz como son comunmente llamados, conformados principalmente por:_

 _-elizabeth: princesa del balhala y lo mas cercano a la muerte en personalizacion: ella diriguie alas leguiones de muertos vientes y stalfos_

 _-mimi: princesa de en infierno y lider de las leguiones de los demonios de fuego y criaturas del mismo_

 _-Eucliwood Hellscythe: una necromancer del inframundo asi como la princesa de esta, asu dispocicion no dispone de muchas leguiones savo algunos caballeros que conforman la guardia real de ecclesia_

 _-meng yi: general del ejercito de ecclesia y bajo el mando personal del emperador de ecclesia, es la segunda figura de maximo rango que tiene a su dispocicion a las fuerzas principales de ecclesia que incluiria ala caballeria, infanteria, arqueros, uno de los dos mas fuertes del ejercito de ecclesia_

 _-Meng Tian: un general mayor de ecclesia, estratega en jefe y la maxima autoridad de todas las fuerzas de combate su hermano menor es Meng Yi._

 _-General Xu Gui: general en jefe de las fuerzas de vanguardia de la ciudadela de ecclesia_

 _y finalmente yo..._

 _-hyoudo issei: el general de la fuerzas expedicionarias de ecclesia y el segundo guerrero mas fuerte de avalon y ecclesia_

 _nosotros siete estamos bajo el cargo de las principales lideres de la cualicion:_

 _-el emperador hikaru sakagami: actual lider de toda la cualicion y emperador de ecclesia._

 _-princesa tomoyo sakagami:princesa de ecclesia y futura sucesora al trono._

 _-la princesa Yushu: princesa de Tu'an nacion vecina de ecclesia._

 _-Van fanel: el actual rey reinante de Fanelia y Varie ,perteneciente ala legendaria raza de domadores de dragones_

 _-princesa Ok-soo: actual princesa de atlantis la principal nacion y linea de defenza de las naciones asi como la nacion mas avanzada tecnologicamente._

 _-chi:la shogun de la oscuridad y actual mediadora entre las fracciones humanas y sobrenaturales_

 _entre otros a mencionar, son los principales lideres de la coalicion asi como las personas alas que hemos jurado servir para proteger avalon._

 _salvo eso no hay mucho que descatar de aqui en avalon..._

 _el mundo es igual como en mi mundo salvo que existiese una convivencia mutua entre razas, algunos reinos aun se mantienen en un regimen feudal mas que en una democracia como la nacion de neo verona que funciona con una democracia libre y politicamente igual al de mi mundo._

 _en aspectos tecnologicos este mundo mantienen algunos vehiculos pero solo los indispensables los cuales funcionan con energia magica, en su mayoria asi funciona todo aqui, los vehiculos aereos estan mas desarrolados que los terrestres debido aque aqui las criaturas voladoras son las mas presentes en avalon._

 _encuanto a mi..._

 _me encuntro estudiando la universidad como lo deberia de hacer en mi mundo, actualmente estoy en tercer grado y es el ultimo aqui en la universidad real de eccelsia, un pequeño logro que obtube despues de lo sucedido en la primera battalla contra aquel general supuestamente intocable, la universidad no es muy diferente salvo por el hecho que se dividen en dos clases la nobleza y la plebeya, los nobles en la cual me encuentro se rigen por estandares muy complejos no muy diferentes alos del inframundo asi como un siervo o maid que nos acompañe, mientras los plebeyos asisten como lo haria en mi mundo, sin embargo apesar de ello soy un generla del ejercito de ecclesia y aun asi estoy estudiando._

 _encuanto a meng es hasta ahora mi mejor amigo junto a el sub general Nangong Yan de la fuerzas principales, aunque es dificil para mi de acreditar los tres teniamos 20 años, encuanto a mimi, elizabeth y chi resultaba que tenian 19 años y quienes tambien asisten a esta universidad, de la dra. izana siempre permanece en el laboratorio del castillo desarrollado nuevas armas como nuestros "defenders gears" que son hasta ahora lo ultimo en tecnologia, por lo que muy rara vez nos vemos a menos que sea por motivos de reparaciones o mantenimiento a nuestras armas._

 _en fin ahora me dirijo a la universidad para asistir a clases junto a meng y nangong, bueno es normal ya que los tres vivimos en el mismo lugar..._

 _fin de pov_

* * *

-he...ise!-una voz llamo al castaño que escribia en una libreta la cual cerro, al ver atras se trataba de el pelinegro y asu segundo al mando correr hacia el-...maldito por que te fuiste temprano sin levantarnos?-pregunto meng al castaño

-pues se supone que tomoyo que despertaria como de costumbre-contesto el castaño, el sabia que su amigo y casi hermano de juramento era novio de la princesa de ecclesia tomoyo sakagami aunque en secreto por algunas situaciones politicas del reino

-sabes que apesar de que vivamos cerca del castillo hay veses en que ella no lo hace o no puede...-dijo el pelinegro-lo cual agradesco por que puedo dormir un poco mas-dijo por debajo aunque apreciaba lo que hacia su novia por el- aun asi no es ese el caso-recrimino el pelinegro

-oye ya vajale dos rayas a tu escandalo y si es asi por que no usas un despertador? o dejas tu ventana abierta? para que entre la luz a tu cuarto-comento issei sin darse cuenta nangong los dejaba alos dos atras, asi despues de un momento los dos chicos reaccionaron y vieron que llegaban tarde a clases por lo que apresuraon el paso para llegar a tiempo

con suerte ambos caballeros llegaron momentos antes del inicio de clases.

-ha..ha..bastado nangong por que nos dejaste atras?!-preguntaba issei alzando al segundo al mando

-si se supone que debes velar por tu lider?-pregunto meng molesto

-pues por que lo hize sin embargo no me prestaron atencion asi que decidi continuar de lo contrario yo tambien llegaria tarde-dijo el sgundo al mando, nangong esa un hombre joven de 20 años de cabellera larga atada por una cinta, para issei el seria la perfecta representacion de las costumbres chinas en su mundo

-como sea, he porsierto se enteraron de la ultima informacion que recabo la seccion de inteligencia?-pregunto meng llamando la atencion de sus dos compañeros

-te refieres a que todas las legiones de la oscuridad se repliegan en la capital del señor oscuro?-pregunto nangong con ironia

-si, parece ser que estan preparando una nueva arma desconocida que dara final ala guerra de una vez por todas-comento issei-aunque que creen que pueda ser?-pregunto el castaño algo intrigado por ello

-no lo se? podria ser cualquier cosa, desde un navio de combate o un guymelef nuevo?-pregunto el segundo al mando

-enserio crees que sea un guymelef? digo los que existen y que son producidos en masa solo serian derrotados por los legendarios guymelefs sin importar cuantos sean..bueno claro si el piloto tiene la capacidad para pilotearlo y no es un novato, aunque estoy seguro que sera algo diferente a un guymelef digo no tendria sentido si yo fuera el enemigo creo que haria una invercion mas sabia considerando que estoy perdiendo la guerra-declaro meng

-bueno eso es verdad, hasta ahora hemos sido capases de repeler alas legiones oscuras de encanbrosa pero por cuanto tiempo?-pregunto nangong

-yo digo que sera por...-justo cuando iba adecir algo mas una mano golpeo por arriba al castaño-auch...-dijo el castaño con lagrimas en sus ojos para voltear a ver hacia atras de el se trataba de una mujer de 29 años de pechos grandes que vestia un pantalon oscuro con una camisa que relucia sus caderas y oppais con gran detenimiento algo que llamaba mucho la atencion de los hombres asi como la bata blanca que llevaba encima y mas siendo ella una maestra de la universidad, se trataba de sachi sensei, una mujer muy estricta encuanto al aspecto educativo de los alumnos

-chicos deberian de guardarse esas conversaciones para otro momento que no sea en el salon de clases-dijo la maestra viendo al salon que estaba escuchando la conversacion de los caballeros reales los cuales volvieron asus actividades disimulando no prestar atencion-..ha...rayos, deberian de estar mas concetrados en el examen de la siguiente semana-comento la profesora

-hi, sachi sensei-dieron los tres al unisono

-bueno solo venia a decir eso me retiro..ah casi lo olvido meng necesito tu presencia ala salida para tratar asuntos sobre tu educacion-comento la profesora retirandoce

-educacion? si claro como no?-dijo el castaño con un rsotro de ironia mientras veia ala maestra retirarse, el sabia lo que hacian esos dos y era claro que no era nada relacionado ala universidad

-oye te quedaste con cara de que sachi sensei mentia-dijo nangong viendo al castaño

-q..que cosas dices? jajajaja-el castaño reia con nervios sabia bien que si decia lo que sabia a alguien la porfesora iria con todo contra el, mientras reia por las instalaciones un sonido se hizo presente en el aula o mejor dicho en toda la escuela

-"este es un anuncio alos mienbros de los caballeros reales se solicita su presencia en la direccion"-dijo una voz femenina por los altos parlantes, asi los tres mienbros de los caballeros reales se levantaron de su asiento para salir del salon mientras el profesor entraba

-chicos adonde van? la clase apenas va a empesar-dijo un hombre con tunica, barba un sombrero grande puntiagudo, en sus manos reposaba un baculo

-lo sentimos masaki sensei...-dijo el castaño pasando al profesor

-...asuntos del los caballeros reales...-dijo el peliengro saliendo de la clase

-...no nos ponga falta por que si llegamos a tiempo esta vez...-dijo nangong terminando y pasando de largo al profesor

el porfesor y los demas compañeros de los chicos solo los veian con extrañesa...

* * *

direccion...

en el lugar los tres chicos entraban solo para ver a un hombre en armadura dorada de estilo medieval, media unos 13 cm mas que issei y tenia el cabello negro algo largo y desarreglado, se trataba de meng tian, comandante en jefe de todo el ejercito de la coalicion de pie junto al director de la institucion

-chicos es bueno verlos de nuevo-dijo el general supremo

-hermano que haces aqui?-pregunto meng algo extrañado

-no estoy aqui por lo que haces con la princesa ni con tu profesora-dijo el general asu hermano que solo se puso algo nervioso y con una cara palida

-n..no..s.. se aque te refieres?-dijo meng algo nervioso

-comosea no es asunto mio, escuchen parece ser que la maquina que prepara la legion oscura estara pronto terminada es por ello que me han encomendado que envie alas fuerzas principales de ecclesia al frente de la batalla a destruirla, tienen una hora para alistarse y hacer lo que tengan que hacer, no me hare responsable de sus vidas ni de lo que se arrepientan despues, tendran solo un maximo de 6 hrs para destruirla, ese es el tiempo que estima la dra chinatose que este terminada-dijo tian con un semblante digno de el general supremo-es todo retirence-informo

-hi-los tres dijeron al unisono y salieron de la direccion dejando al director y al general supremo a solas

-cree que esa arma pueda ser el determinante de esta guerra?-pregunto el director al general

-no lo se sin embargo espero que no-termino el general para salir el tambien del lugar...

* * *

cuartel general de los caballeros reales...

en el lugar se encontraban varios generales, capitanes y oficiales del ejercito de la cualicion, era un edificio grande en el que se movian los oficiales del ejercito por varios lugares, entre ellos estaban los tres chicos con uniformes blancos con capa del mismo color

-rayos y yo que esperaba que tardarian algo mas en construirla-dijo nangong molesto por la repentina movilizacion del ejercito principal de ecclesia

-talvez pero no entiendo por que movilizar a toda la fuerza principal, por que no mejor solo ala caballeria iriamos mas rapidos o la infanteria movil, hasta accepto la ayuda de los caballeros dragon-dijo meng analizando la situacion

-no se y no tengo idea yo solo quiero que termine esta guerra para que finalemnte izana pueda trabajar en como hacerme regresar a casa-dijo issei

-bueno eso es verdad entre mas rapido pronto regresaras a tu mundo-dijo meng al castaño mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda

asi los tres continuaron hasta la sala principal de reuniones de los que integraran la mision ala capital oscura, en el camino se unieron las demas chicas:mimi y elizabeth.

-hola chicos-dijo la rubia con su expresion fria y casi asesina de costumbre

-hola eliza, no es fabuloso pronto terminara la guerra-comento nangong

-no me importa como termine la guerra o si continua mientras yo pueda seguir luchando en este lugar y junto alas demas no me importa-comento la rubia viendo al frente

-como esperaba de ti-dijo issei con un rostro de esperarse esa clase de respuesta de su compañera general

asi los cinco entraron ala habitacion tomando asiento en los aciantos mas cercanaos al frente de la sala de juntas- en ella estaba el general supremo con los oficiales que participarian en la operacion.

-bien a todos los prsentes se les informa que esta es una mision de alto valor para el final de la guerra, como saben la guerra acutalmente ha sido larga y muy dura pero con el esfuerzo de estos años hemos conseguido hacerle frente a las legiones oscuras, ahora mismo encanbrossa planea su ultima jugada que decidiar el final de la guerra-dijo el general supremo mietras los presentes murmuraban

-la operacion consistira en nuestra velocidad para podre frustar sus planes, es por ello que enviaremos ala infanteria ligera al frente para traspazar las lineas del enemigo y llegar al centro de la ciudad, las demas tropas atraeran la atencion del enemigo hacia ellos para despejar el camino, la dra chinatose se encargara de desactivar aquella enigmatica arma por lo que ella un vez que los generales meng yi y hyoudo issei con la caballeria ligera consigan llegar ala maquina se aseguraran de que nuestro crucero de combate escoltada por los caballeros dragon llege al lugar-dijo el general mientras varios mas murmuraban lo extrema que sonaba todo eso

-señor con todo respeto pero enviar el crucero experimental al centro con la dra mas importante de la coalicion no es algo extremo? que pasa si derriban el jet? ellos nos superan 10 a una en tropas aereas-comento un oficial generando descontrol entre algunos mienbros

-calmense, calmense contamos con un plan secundario en el remoto caso que el crucero sea derribado los generales meng y hyoudo llevaran una bomba magica de 7 nivel lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la ciudad-comento el general supremo, pero eso solo genero aun mas nerviosismo-calmense...calmense, escuchen mis ordenes son directas del emperador y el consejo de la cualicion-informo el general, aquellas palabras silenciaron a todos-deben de entender que es lo unico que podemos hacer para detener esta guerra de una vez por todas, por ello para evitar el plan b las generales elizabeth y mimi pilotearan el crucero experimental-dijo el general-bien si no hay mas que decir todos deben de presentarse con sus escuadrones y lideres de seccion la operacion comenzara en 30 minutos, es todo-con aquellas palabras todos los presentes se retiraron dejando al grupo de generales principales solos

-bien mimi y yo iremos a alistar al jet y buscar ala izana entre lo que sera seguro una pila de inventos-comento iliza reitandoce junto ala diabla, dejando alos chicos atras

-y bien? que haran ahora?-pregunto nangong

-yo ire a ver a alguien asi que nos vemos en un rato-dijo el peliengro retirandoce

-yo igual-comento issei para dejar al sub general solo

-odio no tener novia...-dijo el sub general molesto para sailr de la habitacion...

* * *

mirador del cuartel...

el castaño se acercaba al balcon del cuartel que daba vista ala ciudad de ecclesia, sin embargo alguien le seguia por atras para abrazarlo

\- escuche que te iras de nuevo-dijo un voz femenina

-no te preocupes...ya sabes que asi son las cosas pero todo sea por proteger esta ciudad que me acogio y ala cual le debo tanto y en especial para protegerte a ti...yushu-dijo el castaño para dar vuelta y ver a una chica que vestia un vestido blanco largo,de ojos color azul, su tez de piel era clara, su cabellera era negra y larga hasta casi llegar asu cadera, se trataba de la princesa yushu y miembra del la cualicion

-lo se solo prometeme que regresaras con vida-dijo la princesa abarazndo al castaño

-te lo prometo regresare, tengo el x defender y a meng y nangong cubriendome las espaldas-dijo issei

-si lo se ellos jamas te dejarian atras de eso estoy segura sin embargo aun asi prometelo, regresaras sin importar lo que suceda...no puedo pensar en un mundo sin ti ise...-comento la princesa para acercarse al pecho del castaño y abrazarlo, el chico por su parte correspondio el abrazo.

-te lo prometo... regresare por que eres lo mas importante para mi y yo tampoco me hago la idea de morir sabiendo que esperas por mi aqui en ecclesia-dijo issei antes de alzar la mirada de la chica

-tonto yo siempre te esperare, no me importa cuanto pase...yo te esperare hasta el fin de los años-comento la chica y brindarle un calido beso en los labios al castaño...

no muy lejos la situacion era obcervada por los demas amigos del castaño

-es demaciado romantico que me enferma-comento elizabeth

-tienes razon-comento mimi algo aburrida por esa escena de novela-...aunque a este ritmo terminaremos como unas solteronas y tu tambien nangong-dijo la diabla mirando asu derecha

-bueno pero es que yo estoy aun esperando aque termine la guerra para evitar preocupar ala enamorada que tendre aun asi estoy celoso de ellos dos-comento nangong señalando a otro lado, en un balcon diferente se encontraba meng junto a otra chica, de cabellera plateada que vestia un vestido blanco digno de una princesa de la edad media

-volvere tomoyo-dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la princesa y proxima sucesoira del trono de ecclesia

-lo se solo prometeme que no haras algo imprudente-comento la chica

-lo hare, te prometo no hacer nada imprudente-dijo el peliengro para abrazar ala princesa, por su parte elizabeth, mimi, nangong y chi solo los veian con cierto rubor a ambas parejas

-y tu cuanto llebabas ahi?-pregunto nangong

-desde que decidieron seguirlos a ellos para ver como se despedian-dijo la shogun de la oscuridad algo sonrojada mientras comia palomitas al ver la "novela de sus compañeros"

-bueno pero dame palomitas-dijo nangong, chi por su lado le extendio el tazon con palomitas y los tres que se encontraban con ella tomaron palomitas

-tragonas-dijo chi molesta ya que sus palomitas eran ahora menos de la mitad...

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo si es asi dejarlo ne los comentarios y sin mas esperen el siguiente capitulo

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
